


Death Town

by vancssa



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Hurt, Matt lost his two best friends, Pain, Sad, Someone had to tell Tyler that his girlfriend wasn't coming back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancssa/pseuds/vancssa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Death Town

Matt walked through the Town of Everlock for the last time, early sunlight shining on the wrenched death town.

He closed his eyes as he relived the horrors.

Jc, stabbed by the killer clowns.

Roi, killed by the snakewoman after losing the challenge against Nikita.

Teala, strangled by the Man with no name.

Colleen, shoved in the Maiden of Madness.

Safiya, gutted by Willie after Nikita won the Funhouse challenge.

Rosanna, his beloved soul sister, stabbed by the witches as a sacrifice. Her screams still echoing in his ears.

Manny, shot six times by his bestfriend.

Matt opened his eyes again and saw something lying on the ground, a pair of blue sunglasses.

"Safiya" went through his mind. He grabbed it and turned around, putting it in his pocket.

Nikita was waiting for him.

"Can you please hurry up? I want to leave this shit town right now," her voice sounded different, broken, almost. Matt nodded.

As Matt left the town and walked towards his car, he noticed a bike, leaning against the fence. Matt recognised it as Safiya's bike, he grabbed it and put it in the trunk of his car.

He sat down in the car, glancing at the seat where his best friend sat when they arrived. He couldn't handle it anymore.

Letting the tears fall, he turned on the car and drove away.

Matt stopped at Safiya and Tyler's house. It took him almost thirty minutes to prepare himself to tell unsuspecting Tyler the news that his girlfriend died.

He grabbed the bike and put it against the house. He took the sunglasses out of his pocket.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Tyler opened, the happiness on his face changed to suprise when he saw Matt.

"Matt? I thought you were Safiya," he admitted. Matt just stared at him, too choked up to say anything. Instead he gave him the sunglasses.

Tyler looked up from the sunglasses.

"Where's Safiya?"

Matt didn't answer.

"Matt?"

"She's dead," Matt finally managed to get out.

"They're all dead, I'm so sorry, I couldn't save them."


End file.
